


Together in Love and War

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, First Time, Hymen Tears, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pupil, Shoujo-ai, Smut in chapter Two, Virginity, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: Based off the feels imparted to me by the anime Tales of Zestiria: X.





	1. Together for Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, I couldn't help but notice... _that look _that Maltran kept giving Alisha, the smile, the dreamy, half-lidded eyes...yeah...they're cute together.__

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maltran offers Alisha assistance with her gear and bath...

Alisha looked up from her work to find Lady Maltran's gaze on her and had to pause from cleaning her gear to catch her breath for the second time that evening. The first time was during training, she and Lady Maltran wore each other ragged, pushing their limits, working on disarming each other and rearming themselves, and even had a mock knife fight at one point for good measure. The taste of apple gel lingered on her tongue as she and her master often, and accidentally, struck in the same area once or twice, the gel was more precautionary than anything, though the pained look that found their way onto the Blue Valkyrie's face told her she'd cracked more than a few ribs, but that hardly slowed her master down. Something told her Lady Maltran was training in another way, too, the way she staved off Alisha's moves, suddenly putting her on the far side of defensive until she could take a gel.

Lady Maltran was always so intense with herself, treating everything like a real battle unless a stab or swipe hit harder than she expected, in which case she paused for a moment until Alisha either struck back, or pressed her hand into the sore spot her master just delivered, in the latter case she offered a gel to Alisha, apologizing as the younger knight slurped the gel out of her palm. Alisha was getting less and less shy about it, too.

She blinked away the thoughts of earlier battles, face still flushed from battle, though she feared it could have reddened when she thought of her mentor hand feeding her, and didn't want to have to explain it to her.

"Are you okay?" Lady Maltran inquired, taking a step forward, stopping when Alisha smiled and nodded, "You seemed dazed."

"I'm okay, really...thanks, though." Alisha tried to get back to work as her mentor's smile returned, but those eyes still held her focus. Only when she looked in them--and even then, only recently--she realized why people used drowning to express the feeling of staring into a lover's eyes.

"Here, let me help with this tonight," Lady Maltran knelt on the other side of the gear Alisha was polishing, but Alisha held her arm between her gear and her mentor, "huh?"

"Please, Lady Maltran, y-you already had to care for your gear, this is mine," Alisha protested, forcing herself to meet Lady Maltran's gaze, trying _very_ hard to keep her mind focused only on affirming her responsibility with her mentor, "I'm responsible for it-"

"Hm...but another lesson you need to learn...sometimes you'll need help, and won't have the luxury to do everything yourself...besides," she smirked, "I just gave you a sound beating."

"O-Oh...is that so...?" Alisha gritted her teeth, her cheeks burning bright red, as she tried to comeback...but with her master so close, and her scent so strong, she found it _very_ difficult, "B-But I was also relentless today...and if you'd care for a rematch..."

"Mh-hmm," Maltran chuckled, "cute."

"Hmm...!" Alisha's eyes went wide as Maltran's hand rested on her cheek for the briefest moment, "P-Please be serious, Lady Maltran! B-Besides..." she whispered, "what if someone walks in?"

"Hmm? I'm just taking pride in my pupil, is that so wrong?" Maltran smirked as she spoke, and rose, "Hmm, I suppose I could let you do this alone...but it'll take longer."

"I'm fine with that..."

Maltran smirked and gazed at Alisha with half closed eyes, "Hmm...you must want a bath after all that training."

Alisha avoided looking back up at Maltran and nodded slowly, "And I'll get around to it before dinner."

"I won't press you anymore after this, but...consider..." Maltran whispered, her fingers under Alisha's chin tilting her pupil's face up to meet her, "in both instances of...maintenance time will be lost...depends on where you wanna take that loss, and if you plan on losing time in the bath...you should definitely consider taking some help...besides, your movements are sluggish, I can't help but wonder how hard I hit you, but I can tell...you'll be faster with me in the bath...even if...I pamper my princess a little."

"Urk...I want to be pampered..." Alisha whispered, eyes on Maltran as she psyched herself up for a little indulgence, "F-F-Very well!"

An indulgence she planned on taking _very_ seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, aside from the romance, this is assumed a normal day's training for Maltran and Alisha.


	2. Together for Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and Alisha postpones the bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the smut chapter, enjoy, and also note that the two chapter summaries are part of each other.

Alisha sighed as Maltran gently disrobed her, mindful of the bruises scattered from her shoulder to her ribs as she pulled the sweaty clothes that clung to her body. She was relieved to find only a handful across her pupils body, "Well, you don't look too roughed up, at least."

"Hmm..." Alisha rubbed her forearm and bit her lip, "that's good to hear, but...you could...help me out with the rest of...this, if you'd like..."

"Of course." Maltran nodded and slid Alisa's underwear down to her thighs, "There we ar-"

Alisa brought her hands to rest on Maltran's shoulders, and slowly pulled her down. She slid to the side and got up while Maltran lay down, and knelt before her master's legs to remove her footwear, mindful not to look _towards_ Maltran. Alisha stood after the Blue Valkyrie's milky smooth legs were exposed, where her downcast gaze was fixed.

"Hmm, staring." Maltran whispered.

"S-Sorry, it's just...you're...you..." as she worked on removing Maltran's top, Alisha tried to find some way to express herself without directly saying anything, and was soon satisfied with an answer, "you're sure that you're...really that much older than me?"

"Hmm, yes, Alisha." Maltran chuckled, "If we hadn't...begun this relationship of ours...I'd say flattery will get you everywhere; since we're already together," Maltran whispered, as Alisha worked on releasing Maltran's breasts from their confines, "you have me... _all_ to yourself...but you already knew that. Hmm, 'Lisha..."

"Hehe, you always sigh like that when your chest is...liberated." Alisha smirked deliberately and Maltran gave her an amused grin of her own.

"Hmm...I guess that makes you my heroine." Maltran sighed softy as Alisha's fingers maintained a firm and steady grip that included the hem of her underwear, and pulled away from Alisha until the curves of her thighs were exposed, then let herself drop to the mattress to catch the breath she burned on that one motion--that she barely had after her match with Alisha--and left pulling her legs out of her pants to Alisha.

She barely noticed her pupil kneel beside her, though her awareness of anything was slightly hampered by her fatigue, until her eyes opened to find she was under Alisha's studious gaze, "Umm, you sure you don't need another gel?"

"Nuh-uh, I'm just happy to get a chance to lay down." Maltran swallowed as Alisha slid closer to her and caressed her cheek, her breathing hastened and she leaned up on her elbow, "Alisha..."

"I know I've said before that...I wanted to wait until our lessons as teacher and student come to an end...but that wait has been so exhausting..." Alisha whispered, leaning down to kiss her mentor, stopped by her mentor halfway, "I know I asked you to stop me before...but Maltran...I realized no amount of patience would change anything...not in any way that matters...I thought it'd be okay if we just didn't...do anything that couldn't be denied, if you could just say that you never kissed me...that you didn't do anything to me...that if anyone got suspicious, that would be enough to hold them back, but I started thinking what happens when we're seen together after that? And hiding what we really feel...is it like saying what we have is so easy to dismiss...that it means so little? I don't want to treat this like it's something so worthless!"

Maltran closed her eyes tightly as Alisha finally caved to the tears and cried into Maltran's shoulders, "Alisha..."

"But if I had to lie...and I didn't," Alisha sobbed, "what happens to you? The Chancellor'd claim to have enough proof of you...I don't know, manipulating me...to send you away, and I'd never see you again! I don't want to lie or say goodbye...I just want to be with you."

"Alisha..." Maltran whispered, intertwining her fingers with Alisha's before kissing her forehead, "I love you...I'm not worried about what people might suspect, I'm just worried you'll start sprouting grey hairs or fall ill from a lack of sleep, you're so stressed out over this...it's not fair for you to be so worked up...just tell me what the plan is, Alisha."

"I just want to...Maltran...I just...!" Alisha stared up at Maltran and slowly leaned up, timidly reached for Maltran's lips with her own. Something in her chest lurched, her hand found the front of Maltran's shoulder, and Maltran's found the back of hers. Her eyes squeezed closed, pushed out more tears. She lay back down, her head against Maltran's chest, and whispered, as she guided Maltran's hand down to her side "I don't want to be afraid of...whoever anymore...after all...I'm not scared of you. I trust you...I...I mean...y-you wouldn't...wouldn't just...put distance between-"

"Never," Maltran breathed, holding Alisha against her breasts, "I _could_ never keep myself from you...even if you're father himself ordered it."

"S-so can we...get even closer than we are now?" Alisha murmured, resisting the desire to peck the breast under her face, she brushed her lips against Maltran's arm.

"Alisha...?" Maltran whispered, overwhelmed by the suddenness and her own bottled up emotions, "Sweetheart...are you...I mean...tonight...?"

"Yes, please, Maltran...i-if that's okay with you, too, if not, tell me...and I'll wait on you this time." Alisha stared up at Maltran pleadingly, her hand still firmly in place over Maltran's, just over her stomach.

"Of course it's okay...it's perfect, sweetie..." Maltran caressed Alisha's cheek with the side of her free hand, and slid the one under Alisha's hold back up the princess's body, noticed the brief but intense frustration that flew across Alisha's face as she did so, followed, the surprise and anticipation that replaced it as Maltran's hand returned to it's starting position. The brunette leaned down to kiss her beloved princess, and whispered softly, "I love you, Alisha..." Maltran brushed her thumb over Alisha's wet cheek. She kissed Alisha again, and slid her hand down to Alisha's stomach, "and if you're sure you want this..."

Maltran watched Alisha intently as the knight nodded, and leaned up for another kiss. Maltran brushed her tongue over the girl's lips as her hand cupped Alisha's wet flesh. Satisfied when Alisha's response was her moan on Maltran's ears and desperate hold on her back, Maltran slipped her tongue past Alisha's mouth, brushed her wet lower lips with the tips of her fingers, her lips returned to Alisha's and her hand moved moved from Alisha's face to palm her breast instead.

Alisha let out a muffled moan and wriggled her hips. She pulled her mouth away from Maltran's and panted frantically as she stared down where Maltran's hand was, "If you want to stop..."

"I don't." Alisha breathed, "M-Maltran...I-I want you inside..." Alisha whispered, staring at the hand for a few seconds before turning her gaze to her lover, "please? I-If it's okay I mean-!"

"Hm, no need to beg, my love...and certainly...no need to apologize." Maltran watched Alisha's face for any sign of reservation as she sat up and lifted Alisha's leg, when Alisha bit her lip, she turned her gaze to the princess' hips, the sight very left Maltran speechless, all she could manage was a deep sigh before kneeling down and kissing Alisha's kneecaps, slowly up to her thighs.

"M-M-Maltran! A-Are you sure there's okay?"

"Only if you are, Alisha." Maltran whispered, glancing up at Alisha, "I can only use my fingers, if that's what you want."

"N-No, no, just making sure...I-I do...um, want this...l-like how you're about to, I mean. M-Maltran--y-yes!" Alisha all but yelped as Maltran's lips brushed against her soft folds, and bit back a whine when Maltran stroked her lower lips with her tongue, "Aaah...Maltran...!" Alisha pushed against the bed with her feet, pressed herself into Maltran's embrace, tugged at Maltran's handfuls of hair as her senses were overwhelmed. Her whole body quivered as she alternated between staring up at the ceiling and gazing upon Maltran in wonder.

"Is this okay?" Maltran breathed, her finger pressed into Alisha's lips to play with the stiffness she found concealed in her folds.

"Yes, o-oooh...Maltran...!" Alisha stared at Maltran as she took in the stiff nub and cried out as her lips closed around it. Alisha squirmed in delight as Maltran pressed her lips around her clitoris, giving her a small lick before letting go and running her tongue along her lips again, "M-Maaaltran...inside...please..."

"Sorry, I got a little carried away." Maltran let out a small chuckle and climbed over Alisha, rubbed her fingers against her slick skin, while her other hand wandered the princess' chest. She felt Alisha's hot breath on her cheek as the princess' breathing quickened. She lay her head against Alisha's and made long, gentle strokes across Alisha's lower lips, and found herself whispering, "If you...want to pause to catch your breath...o-or anything..."

"Aah...Maltran..." Alisha tipped her chin up, and slowly brushed her lips across Maltran's, "I'm ready."

"Alright then..." Maltran whispered, running her arm between Alisha's shoulders and the bed. Alisha sighed her name softly as Maltran held her lover tenderly. Maltran bit her lip as her finger dipped into Alisha's folds. She felt Alisha's lips on her cheek as her finger pressed into the princess' hymen, the kiss ending when Alisha whimpered, "Alisha...?

"K-Keep going, Maltran...go ahead, I want this..." Alisha held onto Maltran tightly and leaned over her lover's shoulder, her eyes squeezed closed as Maltran slowly entered her. She felt Maltran's fingers against her hip and let out a slow breath, "I-Is that all of you?"

"Yes...I'm in as far as I can go...how do you feel?"

"Hmm...pretty good...I-I like the way you feel in me." Alisha let out a deep breath as Maltran kissed her cheek, and slowly moved so that her lips touched Maltran's, "I love you, Maltran."

"I love you, too, Alisha." Maltran smiled and pressed a more intense kiss into Alisha's lips, "What do you want me to do next?"

"C-Can you move in me?" Alisha let out a deep breath as Maltran's finger slid back and moaned sweetly as it returned to fill her, "Hmm...Maltran...?"

"Yes, Alisha?" Maltran's eyes fluttered close as Alisha kissed her. Maltran kissed back for a few seconds before Alisha's lips parted, and when she didn't make the first move, Maltran realized it was an invitation and slid her tongue into the princess' mouth. She held Alisha desperately as she fingered her sweetheart and explored her mouth with her tongue. She loved the way Alisha felt against her, the way she fit in her one armed embrace while her finger delved inside her vagina, thumb gently caressing her clit, the warmth of Alisha's mouth on tongue, the new sensations were driving her crazy, and the way Alisha was breathing, it was safe to say Alisha was just as impassioned.

Slowly Alisha pulled away, sweaty and flushed as her stomach rose and fell with the rhythm of her breath. She let out a deep moan followed by a whine as something hot built up in her, begging to be let out, "M-Maltran...I-I feel something building up..."

Maltran kissed Alisha's cheek warmly and smiled at her, "Just keep letting me know what you want, I'm excited to see what comes of this."

"M-Me too...but it's weird...I can't really tell where it is..." Alisha pursed her lips, but let out several sighs as Maltran's tongue tickled down to her throat. Alisha moaned Maltran's name a couple times before screaming it and clenching tightly around Maltran's finger, "O-oh, Maltran...Maltran! I-It's so weird and hot...I-I'm afraid of what...may happen...i-if I have to go to the bathroom or something..."

"We're bathing anyways, sheets can be cleaned," Maltran whispered, pausing her movements, "so I'll be fine...but I want to know...do you want to keep going?"

"Yes! Oh, and Maltran, stay in me but wriggle-yes!" Alisha cried, hands shaking on her lover's back, taking deep breaths, as Maltran's finger massaged her deeply. She let out a small whimper as the pressure built to the breaking point. Alish took a deep breath before everything inside her rushed out in a full-body shudder, a light cry rose from her lips as her vagina squeezed Maltran's finger, "A-Ah...M-Maltran...Maltran...!"

"Oh, Alisha, darling..." Maltran whispered, ignoring the nails dragging across her back, "does that feel good?"

"H-Hmm...uh-huh..." Alisha managed, holding Maltran tightly against her while she lay over her lovers shoulder, "r-really... _really_ good, Maltran...you won't believe it..."

"Hmm, I will if you show me." Maltran teased, enjoying the way Alisha clung to her, even as she slid back down, limp in Maltran's arms.

"O-Okay...then lay down..." Alisha sat up and stretched her back.

"If you're tired-"

"We can have a nice, slow bath after, right?" Alisha whispered, pressing a kiss to Maltran's cheek, "Maybe we can relax a little together?"

"Of course." Maltran whispered, envisioning Alisha laying in her arms. But first, there was _now_ to enjoy.

 

"A-Alisha...!" Maltran was sure she was melting into the very essence of pleasure and love as she held Alisha tightly with both hand, drenching Alisha's finger, a token of the flood of ecstasy shaking her whole body. She arched her back and as the trembles subsided, she slowly lay down, "Hmm, Alisha, I think I sweated more here than in that dance we call a sparring match..."

"Heh, yeah...I think you definitely expressed your love for me more hear than when we fight...when you look at me...and...it's like everything's so...magical."

"I believe in magic...oh, Alisha, if I didn't before..." Maltran threw her a smirk and giggled, "But I also believe in bathing...we should hit the showers...and then dinner...I think I worked up a bit of an appetite."

Alisha nodded wordlessly and licked her lips, "And maybe after training tomorrow...could we...um..."

"Anything you want, sweetie." Maltran purred.

And so the two leaned on each other as they went to the bath, and shared a warm, long soak together that could've lasted all night if Alisha had her way, but they did end up falling asleep together, so getting out of the bath for dinner wasn't so bad, aside from the part where the maid wondered why the pair were stumbling together...Alisha just told her she made a desperate advance earlier, and the maid, satisfied with the answer, walked away without another word, though Alisha was worried the maid knew she wasn't talking about a sparring session.


End file.
